Pennywise's girl 2
by P3nnywiz3gurl69
Summary: Pennywise will do whatever it takes to protect his mate...even his own son. His son "Pennyworth" is also a blood-thirsty killing creature just like his father. More like him. Pennyworth is having trouble adjusting to his human life and controlling his hunger. Can he be able to go through life in Derry town being different?
1. Chapter 1

Spring was right around the corner. The nice, warm season when all the kids go back to school, mating season for the wildlife, and one of the perfect season for Pennywise to do his hunts. I still haven't gotten used to eating a child, so that is off my bucket list.

_I have my own child to raise..._

Our son is now 6 months old and he looks very equivalent to a 5 year old child. He is a little tall for his age, he probably got it from his clown father. His skin is like a pale peach color, not as pale white like his dads, neither like my light tan skin. I was darker before my transformation; my skin was more of a caramel color. He has beautiful crystal blue eyes, but of course, they will sometimes change to a golden color when he has his fits and when he is hungry. His hair color is more of an auburn color and his hair is a little long with a side bang.

I was planning to get Penny to school, but Pennywise didn't agree. He says it's too risky and when he gets older, he can whatever he wants because he also holds the power.

_True...that is kind of why I put my veterinary career put away for now but I also want my little penny to learn how to read, write, and do some human things so he can grow up smart. _

_He is half human after all..._

A week before school begins, I kept trying to stimulate Pennywise into allowing his son to school. "I said _no_" he said explosively.

"Why, specifically ? If I may ask. He needs to learn to read, write, math, science, he basically needs to learn to be smart" I said with a temper.

Pennywise chuckled and rolled his blue eyes "Let me tell you something...come here" Penny gestured to me to come. I obeyed his order and walked up to him. I sat on his lap in which he indicated and starting speaking "You know it's risky. He is not a normal child, my love. Anything can happen".

"But anything can happen outside of school, a school is supposed to be like safe grounds". Pennywise sighed "To most, but not him. He will actually be _the_ danger to all those kids".

My eyes widened, feeling shocked to what he just said "H-How can you say that? Why are you now being so overprotective of him huh? You never liked our son, so why should you care about what will happen?!".

"Because if he puts himself in danger, I might risk losing you, you might risk losing him and I don't think you would want that right? I mean he gets older every month. He will probably be a teenager by the time he finishes preschool".

I looked at him with saddened eyes, he got me "I-I never thought about that..." I sighed and slowly slid off his lap. Before I walked away, he firmly grabs my arm "Look at me" I turned around, looking at him. "Everything will be fine, I don't know why your so worried. I'll tell you what, if you want you could be his teacher".

"I also never thought of that either" I started to smile. "Ok, when the time is right, I'll start teaching him like a loving mother would" I told him cheerfully.

"Don't forget he needs to learn how to hunt in the future" he said, which made me nervous. I sighed "I know. But he's still too young, we gotta feed him for now".

Pennywise spoke "Speaking of feeding, I'm gettin hungry and we need food. Wanna come with me?" He asked. I looked at him with a confused expression which made him understand "Ah yes, the child...well I'll be right back then". Pennywise kissed his mate and walked out of the door in the evening night.

Young Pennyworth, Penny for short, was simply walking tv while playing with his batman action figure, admiring it. He looked up at his mom with innocent blue eyes "Hey momma, where's daddy going?". His mother looked at him with adoration "he went out to get food sweet, don't worry he'll be right back" she smiled. Pennyworth shrugged his shoulders "I hope he brings a young human this time, they taste better".

Mother suddenly sighed "just like his father" she whispered.

The clown flashed himself into the woods, looking for delicious prey to sedate his hunger and also for his mate and child. He misses private hunts with his mate. Ever since the child has ever been born, his mate had refused to go out hunting because she didn't want their son to be by himself at the house.

Suddenly, the clown heard a twig branch crack from the side of him. He tried to smell who it is and his eyes widened from recognizing the scent. "Come out, I know your there. I can smell you" he growled. A small shadowy figure stepped out of behind a tree..it was his son. Filled with sudden rage, he stomped towards his own with bare teeth "What are you doing out here? Does your mother even know you left?" he yelled. Pennyworth flinched back a bit and started trembling "Um... no. I wanted to see what you were doing. I wanna be with you". "Nosy, are we? I was going hunting but you ruined it". He started tearing up, "I-I'm sorry" he said with anguish, putting his fists and rubbing his eyes , crying from his dads sudden rage.

Pennywise tried to calm himself down. "Next time, ask your mother if you can go to hunting trips with me" he said calmly, while he bent down and lightly cleaned his son's tears with his abnormally long tongue. "She must be worried sick" he said firmly. He nodded slowly, but before they turned to walk home, something fell on top of Pennywise's head. They both looked up and saw a raccoon up a tree with its bright yellow beaming eyes glowing in the dark, looking straight at them. "Its just a stupid raccoon, let's go-" before he finished his sentence, his son dramatically changed into a small spider-legged creature and climbed up the tree at incredible speed and killed the raccoon within a second with his huge black fangs. Pennyworth came down with the plump, juicy raccoon in his jaws "Dinner is served" Pennywise, widened his eyes, feeling shocked "When did you learn how to do that?". Pennyworth's eight yellow eyes staring up at his father "I-I don't know, I just do it".

Pennywise smiled devilishly, "Let's go hunt for more food".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The R****iver**

Pennywise silently stalked deep into the shadowy forest of Derry, alongside Pennyworth, who was trying to keep up with his long-legged father. Bright and glowey hungry eyes shined from the darkness, staring into a small group of teenagers who looked to be smoking and chit-chattering on the bridge.

The hungry clown lifted up his red nose, inhaling deeply, then cringed his nose from the horrid stench. His son copied him and held back with a disgusted look to his face.

Pennywise looked down at him, "I don't know why humans like to inhale stuff like that" he growled.

"Me neither, they don't smell good enough to even eat" Pennyworth said with disgust. Pennywise smiled "Oh trust me, they'll smell good enough to eat once they see me" Pennywise said, drool spilling down his red bottom lips. "Stay here" his father said firmly. In an instant, Pennywise stalked towards the group of teenagers. There were 3 men, teenage-like, and it was obvious they doing alcohol from the smell of intoxication.

The teenagers, quickly noticed the clown "Hey! Who is this fella?" on of them shouted and pointed at the clown. Pennywise smiled, showing his bucked front teeth and holding a red balloon in one of his hands "I am Pennywise the Dancin Clown!".

The 3 guys immediately started laughing and spitting on the floor "More like Pennywise the fucker clown! Get the fuck outta here creep!".

Pennywise faked a sad, pouty face "Aww that's no way to behave to a friend. You're such a naughty, naughty boy" Pennywise said in a deep growling tone, which made a couple of them step back.

"Fuck you man! Who would wanna be friends with you?" he said and laughed.

Before the clown decided to creep up towards them, one of the guys screamed in pain and agony. The guy turned around and looked down at a little boy "This little shit bit my god damn leg!" the guy yelled. It was Pennyworth, his bit his back leg in the gastrocnemius area, blood oozing down the drunk guys leg.

Pennywise's eyes widened in surprise "I thought I told you to stay behind! You don't when to listen do you!?" he growled.

Pennyworth's eyes appeared a bit saddened but before he could say anything, he got lifted up hard by the throat "Is this lil motherfucker your son?". Pennywise growled as he watched his son trying to claw at the stranger and bared his teeth. The clown eyes glowed brightly , filled with rage " .Go".

The guys shoulders shrugged "Ok, I will" he said, and with that, Pennyworth got thrown over the bridge so quickly.

"No!" In an instant, Pennywise visciously attacked the 3 guys, goring and shredding them to bloody pieces. He quickly looked down and without any second thoughts, the clown dived straight down into the deep water of the fast moving river.

"Penny!" he shouted. Pennywise swimmed through the fast water, not have to worry about breathing, in that moment he only worried about the safety of his son. "Where are yah kid?!"

"Papa!" Pennyworth shouted from a distance. Pennywise quickly turned around and saw a little red head pop out of the water "Help me, I can't swim, it's hard to breath under the water!".

Pennywise shouted "Just try to keep your head above the water, I'll come towards you!". Pennywise went underwater and swam in a fast pace and quickly was at his son's side.

All drenched and swimming frantically, "Get on my back!" Pennywise shouted at him. Lil Pennyworth climbed up his fathers shoulders and grabbed on with his claws, coughing and gagging while his father began paddling confidently towards the river bank.

When they reached the river bank, Pennyworth try to shake the water off, wetting Pennywise even more. Pennywise bared his piranha teeth "You deliberately disobeyed me, you could've been killed, you put both of us in danger! You never listen and when I tell you to stay, you stay and when I tell you no, its no! You. Gotta. Listen!" Pennywise shouted furiously, Pennyworth started tearing up.

"Oh no, don't start with the tears. Wait til I tell your mother everything you did!".

"No don't tell her!" Pennyworth yelled.

"Too late! She probably even found out you left" Pennywise growled.

Pennyworth sighed, "I'm sorry. I won't disobey you ever again. I,I, I just want to be like you and mother. I'm having trouble fitting in the human world since I'm half human. I love you dad, please forgive me", Pennyworth said, and instantly hugged his father, laying his head on his shoulders and playing with his ruffles.

Pennywise took a deep, long sigh and hugged him back. Pennywise began licking his son, trying to keep his as dry as possible.

_Pennywise was lost in deep thoughts._

_"__What is happening to me? This wasn't supposed to happen! Why am I feeling worried, and caring to him? I'm supposed to despise him, eat him, but…I don't want nothing to happen to him. Is this what it feels like in fatherhood? But I am the Eater of the Worlds. What am I becoming?"_

_***Did you guys see the new IT chapter 2? I loved IT! Bill is so hot and also Pennywise. My nipples were filled with sensation while I watched his hot, flawless white gorgous face of his. Pennywise is my clown daddy! _

_lol anyways, Please leave me reviews of how I did! _

_Maybe, if i can enough support, I'll continue to Pennywise's girl 3! _

_Maybe... _

_Its still early! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Pennywise, in his human form, walked steadily towards his home at the Neibolt house. Carefully, he is cradling lil Pennyworth in his arms while walking all tired, hungry, and feeling very stressful. He already knew he was going to hear it from his mate for what happened. Pennyworth was sleeping peacefully, his face pressed against his ruffled chest for warmth and comfort, a typical human thing he thought.

20 minutes later, walking during the dark, pitch-black and cold night, they both finally reached their place called home. Pennywise's eyes widened up, as he watched his mate from a distant run towards him, looking panicked.

"Oh my god! What happened?! Where was he?I couldn't find him!", his mate Alexis said with panic. Pennywise's tired-looking blue eyes stared at the sight of his beautiful mate's face and and nearly began to slowly go down on his knees,while still carrying their son. His mate went down and tried to use her strength to not let him fall hard, "Omygod! Babe...babe are you ok?" she said, while rubbing her fingers through the strands of his brunette hair.

Pennywise sighed, "I'm ok...just feeling weak because I'm hungry...very hungry…" he said in a groan. Alexis quickly placed her plantar part of her hand to feel for any warmth on his head, "You are getting weak, your heating up, here…..gimme Penny, lie on the bed and I'll go get you some food" she said firmly. Pennywise obeyed his mate and slowly got up and walked towards the bedroom. This was the very first time, in a long time he felt so weak without food. Last time he was weak without enough food was when the Loser's Club were still kids and before he went to his long rest.

Pennywise rested on the bed for 10 minutes before his short slumber was interrupted by the soft footsteps of his mate, "Here...I got food for you" she said while placing a large chunk of meat on a tin foil tray, on top of the bed. Pennywise reached over and began to sniff the juicy red meat on the tray, then his eyes widened "This...this is a child. You hate killing children". His mate stared at the blue irises of her handsome swedish mate and smiled " I know, it took me some time, but this one was a bully kid and he deserved it" she explained and chuckled. Pennywise smiled and chuckled as well "Well, thank you ma dear, I know I will enjoy this meal "he smiled.

"Anyways, what happened to Penny? Why is he so wet?" she asked. Pennywise smiled vanished "Basically, I found him following me during my hunt. I didn't get to eat because I was interrupted. Then, I was planning to hunt down these 3 teenagers on the bridge...and...it didn't end so well.." he explained, his sweet girls eyes widened more. "I told Penny to stay behind a tree so I can hunt and kill them for food but he disobeyed me and lunged at one of the men" (GASP) "What happened next?" his mate said surprisingly. Pennywise sighed "one of them managed to grab him and they threw him into the river. I went it right away and rescued him before he could drown, I know he can't swim since he has human genes".

The clown waited until his mate to reply, he expected her to be furious but she surprised her "Wait...you went down in the river to save him? But...but.." she started tearing up but Pennywise grabbed her face delicately "Shhh...don't cry. It's ok he's fine".

Alexis sniffled "T-Thank you...so much for saving him", she said , mumbling and nuzzling into his chest. "Your welcome, I promise I'll let nothing ever bad happen to him". Her mate quickly looked up "You mean that?" she said. He answered "I'll do it for you, I know he makes you very happy". Suddenly, her smiled slowly vanished from her pale face. Pennywise noticed "Whats wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing, I just been thinking, have too much on my head" she said. Pennywise started to squint his eyes at her and look confused "Is their something your not telling me?" he said with a tone. "No! Pennywise, nothing is wrong, just please...enjoy your food" and with that, Alexis fast-paced out of the bedroom, leaving her mate wondering in her sudden weird attempts.

Taking a breather outside in the fresh, cold night, Alexis sat down in the front porch of their house. Cradling her head into her knees and started crying, "I dont know what I'm going to do. I should just run away" she mumbled. "Why are you going to run away?" she screamed and jumped from the sudden voice of Pennywise, his eyes glowing a bright flash yellow in the night before they turned blue again. "You look better" she said. "Much better...so why are you running away?" he asked. She stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking "I can't tell you…" she whined. Pennywise leaned closer, squinted his yellow eyes "I'm not letting you read my thoughts, their blocked out, noope!" she shouted, while placing her hand on her forehead. Pennywise growled and rolled his eyes "Tell. me…" he growled, "please..we have to leanr how to trust each other don't we?" he softly smiled. His sweet girl took a long sigh and whispered..

"I-I'm pregnant again"...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Floating

Alexis studied the bewildered look on her mate's face. Pennywise was wide-eyed, frozen, and his eyes were still a crystal blue which surprised her the most. Alexis was started to get worried, so she spoke "Pennywise? Did you hear me?" she asked him, her heart pounding hard against her rib cage. Pennywise's blue irises turned to look at her worried face, then her mate quickly began rubbing his rosy cheeks and checked for any sickness or abnormalities.

Finally, he spoke, "I knew" he said in a whisper. His mate gasped and was surprised from what she was hearing, "Y-you knew and you never said anything?! Here I thought you were going to go asshole or a complete lunatic from the last time you found out I had Penny.

"Oh, I never said I am too thrilled about it sweet-heart. One kid was enough for me" Pennywise said, while rolling his eyes. His mate sneered her eyes, seeing for what he just did, "Don't roll your pathetic eyes at me _PENNY_, you caused this!" she told him angrily; cross-armed. Pennywise scoffed and turned to look at her with one raised eyebrow, looking staggered "M-me?" he said. "Yes. You!" she yelled. Pennywise upper lips lifted up into a snarl, showing his already formed sharp incisors, growling "Listen you!" Pennywise stood tall and pointed a digit at her face "Don't you fucken point your fingers at me!" she slapped his hand away and that blew him up. Pennywise lunged at his mate and slammed her onto the ground. Trying to pin her down, staring at her with wide-eyed angry red eyes and snarling sharp teeth "Get…off of me!" Alexis screamed at him, growling and baring her teeth at him.

Bill Skarsgard, Pennywise's human form, let out a menacing laugh. "Sorry dearest, I can't do that" Pennywise giggled and stared at her, holding her from the throat. Slowly, Pennywise formed into his clown appearance, then he bega drooling heavily from his bottom red lips. "P-please penny, I'm sorry, I love you" his sweet girl cried and mumbled. Pennywise laughed even more, shaking his head and cocking his head on the side like a dog "Such pathetic words that don't mean shit! If you truly loved me, you'll do as I say" he said with a growl. Coughing and hacking from the lack of oxygen, "Please Penny, lets start over and make everything great again" she said with anguish. Pennywise laughed again "I can't believe I've ever trusted you to obey me and loved me for me".

"Momma…Papa?" a sudden voice was heard. It was Pennyworth, staring all frightened and scared at his parents fighting "What is happening?" Pennyworth asked. Alexis looked very scared "Penny, sweety, please go somewhere else and let me deal with this" she said, but their son didn't budge. Pennywise looked from his mate to his child, a devilish grin began forming in his red lips, his mate noticed "No! no, Pennywise. Don't you da-" Pennywise hit her hard on the face and stormed towards his son and immediately pick him up "Daddy! Whats happening!?" while carrying his son, Pennywise looked at his son and giggled "Mommy has been a very bad girl. Let's go for a little ride sha'll we? Let's float! Pennywise said.

"Nooooo!" his mate screamed, watching Pennywise disappearing in thin air, with their young son.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid on the cold wooden floor, anger and anxiety spilling into me…into every _fuckin_ part of my body.

_ He betrayed me. Yet again._ He even had the mother _fuckin_ balls to hit me again too.

"He doesn't _love_ me" I spoke in my mind, tears spilling more out of my eyes. If he truly cared about me, he would be more nurturing and not be so aggressive with me and at least tried to act more caring to Pennyworth.

_But then… sometimes I start things or make him go completely deranged._

I'm tired of all this fighting and having to worry so much. Now, that I'm carrying another child in me, I don't think I get through this any longer. Time is running out and I can be giving birth anytime soon due to this rapid pregnancy. I slowly got up and the first thing on my mind was the safety of our child.

"Would Pennywise hurt him? Where would Pennywise take him?"

I thought, my heart pounding hard against my chest. I tried to use my vision power to detect where they can be. Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate on them. In a matter of seconds, I tracked them down in the sewers. Since my teleporting ability isn't so great, I decided to crawl down to the sewers in a spider-like fashion. I raised up my pale nose when I immediately scented them "Yes…I know you've been here. I will be coming for you Pennywise. You better not hurt our son or else" I said to myself firmly, my eyes blazing a fury yellow that glowed in the dark. I felt my body getting some energy back because of my rage with my mate.

"Down in the sewers, in Pennywise's nest, the clown slowly stalked around this huge black-webbed cage in the middle of an underground cave. There inside, laid his son, eyes red and tears balling out of his eyes, looking at the yellow eyes of his father. Pennyworth tried to break the appendages to get out but his father put a strong force in it, that not even Pennyworth has the power to break "Daddy pleeeease, get me out!" Pennyworth cried, receiving an evil chuckle from his father. Pennywise quickly reached towards him and bent down to reach his height, wiping a single tear with his gloved hand "Now, now, don't you cry my little one. Your mother should be here in a jiffy" the clown giggled, showing his two white bucked teeth. "Why are you doing this father? I thought you loved me and mommy?" he said, receiving a low growl from Pennywise. Pennyworth leaned back a bit when he saw how angry his father looked "Oh I love your mother very much. Everything was fine and we were both very happy…until…_yooou_ came along!" Pennywise snapped his son, making him jump back. Pennyworth's eyes widened with distress "Wha-what do you mean? You don't love me? But what about those ti-" Pennywise cut off his son "I only did those things just to make your mother happy but I didn't really mean them. What, did you really thought that I can love you? I am not capable in caring for young, stupid children like you. I am the Eater of the worlds!"

_Pennyworth couldn't hold back anymore tears, his body trembling, anger and fear swelling into him for just processing everything that came out of his father's mouth._

"Stop your crying! I've had it with you children crying and whining and now I have to deal with another stupid child because your damn mother is pregnant!" Pennywise shouted, beginning to shift into a spider form, but still with his clown appearance. Pennywise began to raise an appendage, ready to whack his son. Pennyworth shut it eyes tight, ready for the impact "Pennywise! No!" shouted Alexis from a distance, running fast towards them. Pennywise stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened once he saw his mate. Completely ignoring him, Alexis ran and fell on the ground, in front of the cage nuzzling her crying son with her nose "Oh I'm so glad your ok…" she cried. Pennywise growled, "This is one of the reasons why I don't want children. You completely forget about me and aren't so attentive with me. And now…I have to deal with this with another child…how pathetic!" Pennywise said with disgust. Alexis slowly turned her head, looking at her mate with red eyes, she growled "I've heard everything you said to him about why you hated him so much!" she shouted, receiving a confused look from him. "What, did you forget that I can read thoughts too! You fuckin made me Pennywise! You also made the children that you have! You have a family and Is that not enough for you?" she questioned him angrily. Receiving no answer from her mate, she scoffed "How pathetic, evil, and unappreciative you are!".

Pennywise growled at his mate, retracting his sharp teeth out of his mouth. Drool spilling and bubbling down his crimson lips. "I've had it with you! Why are women so complicated? I've done everything for you…" he growled. "yes…yes you _have_ _Pennywise_. You also gave me two beautiful children that will love you so much if you treat them with love. Just give them another chance, give me a chance" she cried. "It's not the same as before!" Pennywise shouted. "Things change when you have children Pennywise, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you and giving you all I have to make you happy. Please." She begged him. Pennywise looked at his mate with worry in his eyes, but then his eyes turned mad again "I don't believe you!" Pennywise shouted, opening his sharp mouth and charging at the cage, with his son in it. In an instant, Alexis transformed into a giant werewolf and lunged at her spider mate.

The two began wrestling in a reckless battle. Alexis canine jaws biting hard on one of the spiders appendages, but then receiving a painful swipe from the sharp points of the appendage swaying around aggressively. Trying to fight through the pain of the bloody wound, the blood began floating into the air, she jumped really high and landed on the white face of Pennywise and held on to his face with her sharp claws with all her might. Pennywise tried to shake the furry mutt off his face, yelling in anger. Suddenly the spider-form Pennywise fell backwards and a sharp giant stone pierced through his chest. Alexis jumped off him before it can pierce her too. The clown began gasping for air and had a shocked look to his face when he looked at his damages. His werewolf mate began stalking towards his face, reaching to his face about a foot away "Is this what I have to go through just to get through your mind?" she growled, but suddenly her growl turned into a dog cry.

Alexis looked at her mate and he had a look of satisfaction but worry at the same time. Alexis looked down further and saw one of Pennywise's appendages penetrate through her chest. Pennywise threw her body towards the cage, which she ended up crashing into, making the cage wobble. "Momma no!" Pennyworth shouted trying to reach an arm towards his mother's lifeless body "Don't die momma" Pennyworth cried, while he saw his mother go very still, then transforming back to her human body. Pennywise slowly got up, struggling against the sudden pain, his blood still floating in the air. He looked at his motionless mate with his golden eyes, then they turned to blue. He slowly crawled towards his mate and transformed back to his original size. He immediately bent down and began sniffing her and shaking her "Sweet girl, stop playing around!" he shouted, while shaking her body.

"You killed mother!" Pennyworth shouted at his father. "Shut up! I didn't kill her, she can't be killed, she's immortal" Pennywise growled. "Then fix her!" his son shouted. Pennywise closed his eyes and tried to concentrate in using his healing powers, but, nothing was working.

"This can't be right, my healing powers always work", the clown said, now starting to feel fear for the life of his mate. The clown placed his gloved hand on top of his sweet girls chest, hoping to heal the wound and concentrate _"Come on!"_ he shouted angrily to himself. When he noticed his healing wasn't even happening, the clown began to feel emotional, "Sweet girl, I'm so sorry..." he cried. "This is all my fault, If I could've just seen how much you actually cared about me and myself for not acting so jealous then none of this wouldn't have happened._ Your right_...you gave me _everything_ I've wanted…_love_. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now, and there is no other person who would be willing to be here by my side. Pennyworth started to feel sympathy for his father, even after everything he's done that he wanted to crawl out of the cage to be at his fathers side. Pennywise noticed him trying to get out and he used what power he had left to help him out of the cage.

Pennyworth immediately went to his father's side and hugged him while nuzzling in his neck which made him cry even more. Pennywise white gloved hand reached for the back of his sons auburn head, "I'm sorry. I really am". Pennyworth leaned back to take a look at his fathers eyes and he was surprised that his crying was affecting his makeup, which wasn't supposed to happen "Daddy? Your face" he said with concern. Pennywise reached to wipe his eyes and was stunned, seeing the makeup smear on his gloves. "Why is this happening? Maybe it's because I am so weak right now". His son looked at him with concern and thought " Your feeling _fear_" Pennyworth said firmly. Pennywise looked at his son with widened, teary eyes "I can't feel fear, I crave fe-", his son cut him off "Your fearing that you might lose Mother" he said. Pennywise ignored him after that, black tears kept dripping on his mates body and his makeup kept falling and falling from his face "I love you sweet girl…" he said softly, then turned to look at his son "And I love you too son" he whispered smiling. "Your just like me and I hope you will end up making smart decisions than your stupid father O'L Pennywise here " he giggled.

Suddenly, Pennywise's mate started to glow yellow which stunned both of them. 3 orange lights began reaching down from the surface, coming through a giant hole full of teeth and went through his mate. Once the orange light went through, the glowing stopped. "The deadlights" Pennywise whispered. Alexis' body began to shift "Mother, your ok!" Pennyworth shouted, instantly hugging her. Alexis went for the sudden embrace "I'm glad your ok, I missed you so much" she cried, but then her eyes aimed at the looks of her mate and started to spill tears more. She let go of her son and immediately embraced her mate, making him cry more "Sweet girl, I-" , "Sssh its ok. I heard everything you said and I love you too" she cried into his human self. "I'll always love you _Mr. Wise_". Pennywise nuzzled and took in his mates scent, while playing with her dark red hair "I got everything I wanted here...I never want to lose you..._ever_", Pennywise whispered. Alexis smiled, "I never want to lose you too, even though you can be very difficult at times" she laughed, her mate laughing as well.

"Let me ask you something...when did you learn how to transform into a wolf like that?" Pennywise questionedhis mate. Alexis giggled "Well...I've been practicing and wolves are my favorite animal!". "I see" Pennywise giggled. "Why don't you try to transform into a spider clown me?" Pennywise said. "Nah...thats more of a _you_ thing" she said


End file.
